


Paying Up

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Gen, Past Character Death, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Look at this, just, Jesus Christ, what the hell is happening to this city?” Matt winced at the paper dropped on his desk, still feeling like an ass for not being able to help Foggy during the explosion at Elene's place the night before. Karen barely got a scratch, but... Foggy still ended up messed up, and Matt hadn't even realized it until the Marker's burn died down and he was already getting them to the hospital.“What is it? You know I can't see 2 dimensional things.”“Yeah, right, um. Apparently a guy in red spandex and his hulking Bane knock off thug were the ones responsible for the explosions.”“Shit,” Matt grumbled, wincing, oh he'd forgotten how much a 2x4 hurt when it tried to wedge itself into his shoulder. “They weren't, Foggy.”“According to this the guy shot a bunch of fucking cops-”“They didn't, Foggy, well, if they did they didn't kill anyone.”
Series: Devil's Due [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 55





	Paying Up

“Look at this, just, Jesus Christ, what the hell is happening to this city?” Matt winced at the paper dropped on his desk, still feeling like an ass for not being able to help Foggy during the explosion at Elene's place the night before. Karen barely got a scratch, but... Foggy still ended up messed up, and Matt hadn't even realized it until the Marker's burn died down and he was already getting them to the hospital.

“What is it? You know I can't see 2 dimensional things.”

“Yeah, right, um. Apparently a guy in red spandex and his hulking Bane knock off thug were the ones responsible for the explosions.”

“Shit,” Matt grumbled, wincing, oh he'd forgotten how much a 2x4 hurt when it tried to wedge itself into his shoulder. “They weren't, Foggy.”

“According to this the guy shot a bunch of fucking cops-”

“They didn't, Foggy, well, if they did they didn't kill anyone.”

“The fuck they didn't, Matt, hell, this guy's been in the papers before! He's known for putting people in the ground!”

“I would have known if they're broken our Deal... They were just looking for information, wrong place, wrong time. Otherwise- It would have been me, out there, searching for it.”

“Matt, what the fuck did you get yourself into?!”

“Foggy, they're- helping, like I help, alright? Not, not all of us wanted what we got, alright? It just, sometimes bad things happen to people. Sometimes people don't really get a choice.”

“Okay, then, who are they?”

“Um, the big guy, I, I've heard 'Buck' sometimes,but, that could be Wade just dicking around with the nicknames. But, um, Wade is the other guy. I'm told he likes red so, he's probably the one in spandex. Given his, um, well- he's a vengeance Demon. A, uh, human well a once human that um, it's- complicated to explain, it's like, giving Death the middle finger, a curse of Immortality and a thirst for vengeance.” Matt shrugged at the head tilt, “Yeah, alright, he's a killer, and he's not always all there about the world, alright? It... happens with vengeance Demons a lot, alright? Their, their mind is still human, for the most part, so it can... deteriorate over time, kinda like a zombie I guess, age and time just weighs on it until it can break. Don't need a brain when you have a body that doesn't quit and a drive for vengeance after all.”

Matt winced at the knock on the door, getting up to open it, “Um, uh, Mr. Murdock- Uh, Wade wanted me to make sure you knew, we- we didn't do any of that- well, um, some of things they said were true, yeah but- Wade didn't shoot to kill anything, and I- I was careful, we were just wanting to talk, but then, when we got the guy alone- Just, boom? We, we didn't know, we wouldn't have been there if we knew.”

Matt sighed, “It's alright, big guy, I know, neither of you broke our Deal.”

The big guy seemed to relax, “Wade, it's safe, he's not mad! Right, you're not mad, right?”

“No, I'm not mad, not at you at least. Did- did you get a name or did you get the guy?”

Matt glared at the head poking into the office when they stepped away from the door, “We got a name! Took... oh it took sooooo much to get the Russian to talk, but we got it. Um, he, uh... oh he made our little black hearts so proud, didn't he, Buck?”

The big guy was smiling and nodding, looking to be about in tears, “He chose to stay, he, he was hurt real bad already- We, did our best but, humans are so breakable... We, we didn't kill him, but- We knew he wasn't going to last either way.”

Matt cursed, “Please tell me, I didn't just have another Vengeance Demon crop up in my city?!”

“Nope, nope, nuh uh,” Wade was shaking his head and waving his hands while Foggy looked worried, “Nope, that man was at Peace with his decision. He was happy with taking as many of them with him as he could... Apparently, if he hadn't, he would have gone after you- Or, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen at least. Someone apparently set you up for the death of his brother.”

“He was real wrathful about it,” Buck frowned before nodding, “We, we set him straight, or tried to... You don't kill. I, I think he got that through at some point, cause he just- His, rage, cooled. And, he didn't Offer any Deals, but, we felt it in the air... If he knew what we were he woulda- But, we stayed quiet and calm about it. And we got a name, Wilson Fisk,” Matt was grinning, “So, Deal paid, right?”

Matt reached out before he could help himself, hugging the big lug, “Buck, buddy, long as you follow the Rules, no Deals and no Killing in my city, you're free to come and go as you please, alright? Just, make sure you think about things first okay?”

“That goes for me too, right?” Wade bounced and held out his arms.

Matt snorted, “You got way more points to earn before you get anywhere near there. But, you're working on it.”

“I will take it!” Wade jumped and fist bumped the big guy, “Congratulations, Buck! You're the first Demon the Devil's freely allowed into the Kitchen for... wow it's been a long time.”

Buck was all grins, “We, we should get back to Sister Margaret's, Wade, Weasel will worry after last night.”

“Right, yeah, ugh, shoulda called him 'mother hen'... Okay, Murdock, we're out of your hair. I expect an itemized list at some point! I'll start checking off points! I get points for doing dishes right? And remembering to put the seat down?”

“Get the fuck outa my city, Wade!”

“Leaving!”

Matt was smiling as he turned to head back into his office when he suddenly sputtered at the cold splash in his face, “What the... Is this holy water?”

“Yeah, sorry, buddy, I, uh, had to be sure...”

“I already had a shower today, Foggy, but- Thanks for reaffirming my suspicions.”


End file.
